


Nothing but Grapes

by hxbagels, lampposts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Depressing Poetry, Emo McRomance, Gaara's purse, M/M, Screenplays, Tea Parties, Zac Efron - Freeform, a hell of a time, and more - Freeform, copying directly from the ff.net summary:, grocery stores, if you couldnt tell by the previous tags, in middle school, oh my god is it crack, ramen flavor gummy bears, strawberry scented shampoo, the capital of Malaysia, we wrote this 8 years ago, words of youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxbagels/pseuds/hxbagels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampposts/pseuds/lampposts
Summary: this is a repost of a fic hxbagels and i wrote 8 years ago in middle school that is horribly entertaining enough to be brought back on a different website
a high school AU written by middle schoolers who don't know SHIT about high school





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome

A grape rolls out of the lunchroom. Naruto stared after it, wondering how it got there. He turned his head and saw a black-haired kid, sitting with a tray full of grapes. Grapes. Nothing but grapes.

_What kind of weirdo is this?_ Naruto thought as a red haired kid, whom he recognized as Gaara, walked up to the hen head (Sasuke) and handed him a piece of bread.

"Here, you can't just eat grapes the whole day," Gaara said and walked off. _Man, that redhead is acting strange…_ Naruto sighed and stood up; lunch was over.

Naruto's next period was Science, and he was terrified because Neji was in it. Neji was a brainiac, and he always showed off. Naruto walked into the classroom and suddenly stopped. The kid with the grape obsession was back, sitting a few desks away from his seat. He sat down, looking a little confused. Class started and Iruka-sensei asked for a volunteer to explain they have learned a day before. Of course, Neji's hand shot up first. He stood up and winked at Sasuke, who was sitting next to him.

"Wish me luck, Sasuke-kun!" Neji smiled. Sasuke glared. _WHAT?? HE'S GAY??_ Naruto stared, shocked. _So his name's Sasuke…_ Naruto noticed that Gaara was glaring at Neji. He looked like he wanted to throw knives at him. Neji was rambling about some scientifical procedure or something... Suddenly, Gaara rose out of his seat.

"That's wrong," he said, glaring.

"W-What?!" Neji stuttered looking taken aback.

"I said it's wrong, your explanation," Gaara remained calm.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S WRONG??? I'M NOT WRONG!!!" Neji fumed, launching himself at Gaara. Iruka-sensei caught Neji by his shoulders.

"Neji, Gaara is right. Your explanation was a little off, it's nothing to get angry about," Iruka-sensei explained and everyone calmed down a little. Neji cried inwardly. _I've failed you, Sasuke!!_ He sat there banging his head on the table while Gaara coolly explained the whole thing. Perfectly. _Time for pay back!_

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was engaged in a glaring contest with a wandering ant, as if he were trying to burn a hole in the creature. He obviously doesn't show any interest in either of them. Naruto was somewhat pleased with this whole situation, it was amusing. Maybe he'll sir things up a bit…

The bell rang, school was now over and Lee was the first person out the door… as always. Shino sighed as the long girly-haired man pulled away the protesting Uchiha.

"To the candy store, Sasu-chan!!" Neji sang while his haired billowed in the wind.

"Nng.." They skipped away happily (well, Neji did). _Wonder where Gaara is at this moment?_ Naruto wondered. _Hmm... Might as well follow along._ Neji waltzed into the candy store, still dragging the annoyed Sasuke (who now has given up protesting). Naruto walked in and looked around. He has never been here before; it was considered a girly store. He looked around and suddenly felt very awkward. Neji and Sasuke were eating lollipops... and Neji was acting strange. After 10 more minutes of Neji prancing about, they finally neared the cash register to pay for the candy.

"Okay, we would like to buy- GAARA??!!" Neji retreated and hid behind Sasuke.

"Since when do you work here, Gaara," Sasuke calmly asked, looking at Gaara who was wearing a cashier tag that said the wrong name on it.

"Since two seconds ago," Gaara said and scanned the candy. "That would be $19.95" (omg 20 dollars of candy) As the two guys fiddled with the sweets, Naruto also stood in line, waiting to buy ramen flavored gummy bears. He leaned on the shelf of multi-coloured jelly beans, which was not a good idea. The back of the shelf wasn't supported by anything, and Naruto was heavy. It started to tip forward as Naruto turned his head around _Oh, crap…_ he thought as the shelf started to fall forward in slow motion. Containers of the bright jelly beans spilled out, sending drops of candy rain upon the four bystanders.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"What the-?"

"Oh, pretty colours!"

"Gaara, that's coming out of your paycheck!"

_Oh, so he does work here!_ Neji thought while still getting hammered with the sweet beans. Naruto jumped out of the way just in time to narrowly miss the giant jelly bean storage device, but in the process slipped on a few pieces. "Gah!" He waved his arms around, but failed to keep his balance and fell. Just where Sasuke happened to be standing. Sasuke turned wide-eyed and tried to block Naruto. In the huge jumble of people flying everywhere, Naruto ended up lying on top of Sasuke, who looked very annoyed.

"Uh…ha…" Naruto grinned, "So your name's Sasuke, eh?"

"Get off me," Sasuke gasped and rolled Naruto to the side. Naruto stood up, a little disappointed, but then suddenly tripped again (-') and almost killed Sasuke. Neji and Gaara were throwing candy at each other and yelling, but then both of them stopped and stared.

"SASU-KUN!!!" Neji flew to where Naruto and Sasuke were lying and shoved Naruto off. Sasuke got up, slightly red, and brushed off his shirt. Neji furiously turned around at Naruto, who started apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was stepping, I swear!"

"It's fine, Neji." Everyone froze and stared at Sasuke.

Wait, was that even the _real_ Sasuke? The one who normally, **normally** , hates everyone else?! How then, is he so… accepting of this… this… Blond-haired idiot that he's barely met, when Gaara and I have known him much longer? Neji gasped. Was it…? No way! Sasuke liked Naruto's melon cucumber conditioner better than his strawberry splash one! Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts. Doomsday has seemed to come early this year.

Neji ran out crying. Gaara looked a little worried. _He uses melon cucumber conditioner?_ Sasuke thought to himself, remembering the smell of Naruto's hair. _Didn't Neji used to use that shampoo?_ Sasuke chuckled to himself a little and followed Neji out of the door. Gaara looked like he wanted to leave, too, but his manager (Kabuto heheh) was yelling something about a guest of honor coming to the candy store (Orochimaru obviously). Naruto decided to go to eat ramen, he was getting hungry. He took a deep breath and tugged his neon orange jacket tighter around his torso. It was still in the beginning of February, one of the few months Naruto hated. Summer suited him better. He rounded the corner, swearing he could have heard Rock Lee in the distance shouting, "My stapleeeeeeerr!"

Naruto plopped down on one of the stool chairs in the front of Ichiraku, slapping down a 5000 yen bill shouting to the old man, "Two bowls of miso ramen, please!"

"Ah, Naruto, you've come _again_? When do you ever tire of these noodles?" Naruto flashed a cheeky grin.

"Never!" and promptly began shoveling the miso flavoured squiggles.

_Even though he only ordered two bowls to begin with, he must have ended up with about 12!_ The old man thought while sweat dropping. _Ah, well. More money for us._

Naruto leaned back in his seat to groan and pat his stomach, but realized a little too late that stools don't have back support.

"Ow…" the fox boy moaned as he rubbed the soon-to-be bruise on the back of his head. He growled as he heard someone chuckling behind him, and turned to see the inconsiderate son of a turkey.

The girl was tall, blond-headed, and waved around a slightly oversized purple fan. The blond part known as hair was sectioned off into four ponytail puffs.

Naruto crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, still lying flat on his back. "What do you want, Temari?"

"Oh, nothing. Just passing by…" She smirked into her fan, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Say, Naruto… Do you happen to know a guy named Sasuke?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Temari giggled.

"You two would make a cute couple!"

"Wait, what? Eww, no," Naruto waved his arms around frantically. "I'm not gay!"

"Oh really now," Temari grinned evilly. "What about that time when you and Kiba where in the park and-"

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT, YOU… YOU… YOU STALKER!!!" Naruto scrambled up and pointed at Temari gaping.

"Oh, I know _everything_. I'm a fangirl," Temari proudly announced, patting Naruto on the head.

Weather it was coincidence or someone out there just really hated him, Naruto will never know, because at just that moment Kiba walked into the scene.

"Hey, Naruto! What's u-"

"KIBA!!! Kiba, she knows!!! Temari what happened at the park that… one time."

"NOOES!" KIba dove behind the counter.

"Hey, you're not allowed back here -'" The old man said, looking very annoyed.

"Well duh, I'm a fan girl. **Fan** girl," Temari pointed at her fan.

"Umm… Right…" Naruto looked deeply disturbed.

"ANYWAYS, come with me," the blond fan girl grabbed Naruto by his arm and dragged him outside.

"HEY NARUTO PAY FOR YOUR RAMEN!!" The old man yelled.

"SORRY!!!" Naruto managed to yell before losing sight of the shop. _Kiba, don't kill me, please!_ He pleaded mentally before looking around to where he was being dragged, which was somewhere outside in the Konoha shopping centre. People came here to hang out after shopping to sip their coffee and admire pretty flowers. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the same dark-haired person that kept appearing in Naruto's life that day. But he wasn't alone. Oh, no no no, he was very far from alone. In fact, there were so many other girls gathered around him, it looked like he was about to drown in a sea of hearts.

"What'd you bring me here for?" Naruto questioned. The only reason he didn't put up a fight was because he knew what kind of resources Temari had, not to mention she threatened him with posting a picture of him and Kiba making out and cough other things on the school news board.

"Temari didn't answer his question directly. Instead she just grinned evilly and shouted to the ocean, "OMG LOOK! IT'S ZACK EFFRON AND THAT OTHER FAMOUS PERSON!" pointing in the direction of the men's restroom.

"OHGOD **WHERE?!"** Naruto yelled, getting excited. Until he realized the whole group of girls took off like a mad stampeed of cows to rush to the way Temari pointed, squealing the whole way. Naruto felt like an idiot immediately, and blushed furiously to show it.

"So, Naruto. Zach Effron turns you on??" Temari waved around her fan and poked Naruto laughing.

"GAAH!!! That's not true!!" He shook his head. _How could I have let that slip?_ He thought as his brain got mental kicks.

Before he had time to realize what was going on, Temari shoved Naruto. At Sasuke. Who was also just as confused, having just been freed of the fan-mob, but managed to catch Naruto in mid-fall nonetheless.

Flash

_Aw tuna fish…_

And with that, they both collapsed to the ground. Temari giggled at the sight of the two, as Naruto struggled with his sanity.

"Ngyarghnaac!" Naruto moaned.

"…What?" Temari and Sasuke looked at him strangely.

Naruto cleared his throat. "It's what all the nerds are doing these days!!!"

Sasuke and Temari continued to stare.

"… It's called the Gerten." Sasuke's eye twitched a bit. _Oh God, I'm stuck underneath a moron._ Naruto stared at Sasuke, who was currently in the state of thinking, and he was thinking about how Naruto was a moron.

_Say… I'm on top of Sasuke…_

"Hey hen head, I'm on top of you!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, and Sasuke attempted to shove him off. Strangely enough, Naruto was resisting.

"…Blondie, why the hell are you still on me?" Sasuke tried shoving him off again. _Hmm… Sasuke looks kinda hot from this angle,_ he pondered, getting lost in his thoughts. _If I just lean in a little bit more…_

Sasuke bewilderedly stared at the silent ape. _Did he just get closer? Must be my imagination… Wait, what the hell? Naruto definitely just got closer!!! OHGOD what do I_ (penis) _do what do I do?!_ He desperately thought. _Maybe just a good kick would do the trick…_ But, alas. Naruto's lips, only centimeters away, abruptly stopped when the passenger underneath resorted to… his last resort.

"T-TEMARI!!! HEY TEMARI HELP ME!" Sasuke cried out to the fan girl.

"Huh?? What did I miss?" The girl questioned while turning away from the ice cream stand nearby, and barely had time to catch a glimpse of Naruto quickly jumping off Sasuke.

"…Geez, Sasuke. You interrupted my ice cream time just because Naruto was on you? I already knew that!" Temari said while sweat-dropping.

_Eh?? How could she turn away from us like that? I thought she would be watching the whole thing with a video camera!_ Sasuke mentally yelled at her. _Maybe that whole thing with Naruto getting closer really was just my imagination…_ He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Temari waved and got in her car.

"Byes guys, I hope I can wink _encourage_ both of you some time later," she laughed evilly and crashed through the hydrangea bushes.

"HEY!!! I worked for a whole week on those!!" yelled a random gardener wearing overalls.

Naruto and Sasuke stared after Temari's car. _Boy, she just destroys everything, doesn't she?_ Naruto thought.

"So, um…" Sasuke looked in the other direction. "My ride won't be here for another half-hour, probably." He murmured. A sleek-looking car parked nearby, and they both heard music playin.

'You spin me right round, right round baby, like a record player…'

Kakashi-sensei emerged from the vehicle and stared at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yo, Kakashi what's with the strange music?" Naruto waved.

"NO- you dumbass don't ask him about that song!!!" Sasuke screamed and dragged Naruto behind a column, hoping Kakashi didn't see them.

"Wait what? Why? What's wrong with it?" Naruto inquired.

"Just… Forget it," Sasuke mumbled and leaned against a wall. They were now in an alley; no one was present at the moment.

"Say, did you by chance try to… kiss me? In the mall?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Like that would happen…_ (Sasuke has now gotten it into his head that it indeed was his imagination) Naruto turned red.

"Um… well… There was something on your face… In a good way!" Naruto tried to think of a good excuse while flailing his arms.

"Right…" Sasuke looked confused. _Why is he blushing? Maybe… It wasn't all in my head after all!!... heheheh._ Sasuke thought, getting an idea. He neared Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Why did you try to kiss me?" Sasuke, now confident, asked.

"NO! What… Gave you that idea?" shifty-eyed, Naruto was blushing even more. Sasuke got even closer, teasing Naruto. His lips were almost touching Naruto's.

"Oh really now," Sasuke whispered, then suddenly pulled away. "Well, it was nice talking to you, I have to go." Sasuke walked off, leaving the shocked Naruto standing.


	2. CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"ALRIGHT, CLASS!!! 100 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK, GO!"

_Oh God, Gai-sensei, again?!_ Naruto thought, sighing in despair along with the rest of the gym class. Only Rock-Lee seemed to show any excitement.

"All right! I'm going to do 200 laps, Gai-sensei!" The fuzzy eyebrows teeth sparkled and his thumb pointed up.

"Yeah, my youthful green beast! Make me proud!" Gai-sensei clenched a fist and wiped away a tear. Everyone else rolled their eyes and began the never-ending course around the track. Well, except Gaara. While everyone else jogged off into the distance, he walked around back behind the bleachers in the center of the track and back on towards the finish line. Gai-sensei stared in disbelief as the red-head sat down on the bench and crossed his arms.

"G-Gaara… MY NEW STAR PUPIL! WHAT AMAZING SPEED!" He thumbs-upped the uninterested teen. Rock-Lee came dashing up, sweating.

"WOW, YOU'RE GREAT, GAARA! EVEN BETTER THAN ME! PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR SECRET!"

Gaara sighed and shook his head; what a bunch of idiots.

Luckily the poor running students- now gasping for air- the bell rang and it was time for Iruka-sensei's science class. Of course, they had to be excused for being late from gym.

_Every day…!!! Those innocent boy-children come back from gym late! It's a wonder they haven't collapsed from exhaustion yet._ Iruka thought while letting the now baggy-eyed victims.

Naruto went straight to his desk and rested his head on the table. He was always tired after P.E., but once lunch rolled around he was back to normal, along with an enormous appetite. Naruto remembered something. _Oh yeah, today is—_

"Okay children, your Valentines projects are due today. Let's see what each group made," Iruka-sensei smiled and pulled out a pen.

"Well, he's awfully happy today," Naruto mumbled in Kiba's ear.

"Haha, I bet Kakashi-sensei promised him a special Valentine's present!" Kiba said and both of them laughed quietly. Iruka called the first group up, which consisted of Kiba and Shino. Their project was coke and mentos.

"And might I ask how that's romantic?" Iruka-sensei asked, annoyed.

"Well… Uh… there are little heart-shaped pieces of paper in it?" Iruka glared.

"OK EVERYONE, WATCH!!!" Kiba yelled and slammed the coke bottle full of mentos on the ground. Everyone stared. And stared.

"Hmm? Why isn't it working?!" Kiba exclaimed and walked up to the bottle. Of course it exploded all over him once he was right next to it. Everyone laughed and Kiba just went back to his seat.

"Ok, next to present is Sasuke and Naruto!" Iruka-sensei announced and went back to read a Valentine's note obviously from Kakashi (heheh).

"Oh, shift key!" Naruto cursed under his breath. "Quick, Sasuke! We need to think of something!"

"Gaah! You mean we didn't do it?!" The hen head growled back quietly. Naruto shook his head- they'd completely forgotten. He snatched up a piece of scrap paper with a hello kitty pattern from the floor.

"Sasuke, give me your pen!" And he hastily scribbled something on it.

"Naruto, Sasuke… Your project???" Iruka didn't bother to hide the impatience in his voice.

"We're coming!!" They hurriedly rushed to the front of the room, Sasuke rubbing his forehead on the way. _What are you doing, Naruto?_ He shot a look in the direction of his partner. Naruto, with an excited look on his face, handed the piece of paper to Iruka. _This will at least give us a C ,_ Naruto grinned.

"What… What is this?" Iruka glared.

"It's um… Well, actually I'm not sure. What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke twirled the pen in his hand.

"Our project, obviously!! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. It was a great project, too. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and dragged him back to his seat. "Trust me, Sasuke, this is going to work," Naruto whispered and then turned to face the teacher.

"Open it, Iruka-sensei!" Iruka slowly opened the crumpled up paper, and his jaw fell after scanning the messy writing. Naruto grinned evilly, but his behind Gaara's purse when Iruka threw a death glare at him. The poor teacher was turning red to blue, blue to green, and all the other colours people in mangas and animes can turn.

"What the hell did you write, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, wondering what could make Iruka so nervous.

Note (on paper):

Iruka-sensei, Don't think I don't know what you do with Kakashi-sensei in the bathroom in between classes. If you don't want me to tell, give us at _least_ a B.

Believe it!

Naruto 3

Once Iruka's face had turned back to a healthy shade of red (wait, is that healthy?) he slowly sat back down, one hand clenched until his knuckles were white, and the other massaging his temple. "Naruto… You know what, never mind. NEXT GROUP!!!"

"How did you pull _that_ one off??" Kiba questioned in a hushed voice, both him and Sasuke looked stunned. Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"You see… There are some things I know that I don't think Iruka would-"

"So you black-mailed him, right?" Sasuke and Kiba sighed.

"Well it worked, didn't it? You should be happy, we could have gotten way worse!" _Ungrateful hen head…_ Naruto stuck his bottom lip out a bit, pouting. Sasuke noticed the chibi-fied blond, and began to wonder, _Does he remember that time, a week or so ago?_ Of course, Sasuke was thinking about when he thought Naruto was going to kiss him, but still believes it was his imagination. Maybe. _Well, I guess Naruto_ _ **is**_ _a little cute, not to mention he has a nice butt…_ The words danced around in his mind, and the bell rang, so he got up to leave.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later, I need to stop by my locker for a se—YAGH!!!" Naruto jumped up a mile and turned around to see which sorry mutt had grabbed his holy seat (ahahahaha 'holy,' get it?), but only saw Sasuke.

"What's your problem, idiot?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Gah, did you see some loser come and grab me from behind?!" he frantically waved his arms, blushing slightly.

"From behind, or **the** behind?" Naruto blushed even harder, and Sasuke smirked while turning around. "Nope, sorry, I didn't see anybody." And with that he walked away, still chuckling to himself. It was kind of true, Sasuke couldn't exactly see himself, so… No harm done. He glanced at his hand. _… He's got an even better ass than Neji, which is saying something!_

Yes- Sasuke had felt Neji up at least **once,** but it was only because he had been forced.

By Neji.

WTF man??

Sasuke shuddered at the disturbing memories. At least Naruto can stop them from fondling him… _I wonder if he's interested in me,_ Sasuke thought, walking down the hallway.

At the end of school, a stampede approached the front door, and of course as some strange ritual Rock-Lee was the first out the door… And into the arms of Gai-sensei. Sasuke shuddered, observing this intimate moment as Rock-Lee described his day to Gai (in an excruciatingly painful manner), and Gai-sensei fought back tears.

"ROCK-LEE, YOU MAKE ME SO PROUD!!!" yelled Gai-sensei, now bursting out in tears. Suddenly, Naruto walking around the corner caught Sasuke's eye. He waved in Naruto's general direction. Naruto smiled and sped up.

_Okay, now I have to do this carefully, so it doesn't sound like I'm asking him on a date._ Sasuke took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Naruto." He said and glanced at the wall next to him. Naruto looked at Sasuke confused, surely he looked like he wanted to ask him something.

"Uh… If you want to tell me something hurry up, it's almost time for me to go," said Naruto, and slowly inched away from Sasuke's corner at car pool.

"Well um, I was thinking that we could go to the book store, because there was this book of depressing poetry that-" Sasuke mumbled and leaned backwards against the wall.

"Sasuke, that's a…" Naruto pointed to a "wet paint" sign hanging next to Sasuke.

"OH SHI-!!!" Sasuke flew off the wall and hid behind Naruto. "What am I going to do?!?!?!?!"

Naruto laughed and poked Sasuke's spiky hair. "There's some white on your hair… But I'm sure I can take you to my house so you can wash that paint off."

"Ah… Okay," Sasuke turned so his back was facing Naruto's back and they inched their way through the crowd.

-Rock-Lee walked up to the dark corner that Sasuke usually hung around. He was there to take the wet paint sign down. Suddenly, he noticed the Sasuke-print on the wall. His mouth fell open.

"WHAT-WHA-WHAT-W-WHAT… WHAT BEAUTIFUL ART!!!"—

The lock clicked and the door to Naruto's tiny apartment swung open. Surprisingly enough, it was actually pretty clean. The only place that brought any question was the kitchen, where a huge line of old ramen cups snaked their way around the counter and trailed across the fridge and other appliances.

Naruto noticed Sasuke staring and motioned towards the old cups. "Like my collection of ramen cups?? I have one for every different type!"

He couldn't believe it- Naruto actually seemed proud of the garbage.

"…Naruto, what's the point of that? Wouldn't your parents mind the overwhelming amount of Styrofoam?" Sasuke instantly regretted saying this, for Naruto turned away to hide his sad expression.

"I don't have any parents. They died when I was a baby. I was told they died trying to save thousands of people, but I don't really know anything else."

"Oh." Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just settled for picking at a piece of dry paint on his shirt. The blond seemed way too happy to have had something like that happen.

Naruto waved a hand, "Enough of that, let's get this paint off of you." He led Sasuke to his sitting room, which connected straight to his kitchen. _So I guess he lives alone, I don't see any doors except the one to his bedroom, which is closed at the moment._ Naruto rummaged through a lower cabinet before turning to Sasuke.

"Hey, could you go to the bathroom- it's right through my room- and grab a towel while I get some hot water prepared? Thanks." And promptly began filling an empty tub with some water.

Sasuke had just turned the door knob to his room when Naruto nearly tripped on his own two feet trying to rush back to Sasuke, jumping in front of the door.

"WAIT!!!" He yelled, blocking the whole doorway with his body parts.

"D-don't go in there!!! Hold on a minute!" Naruto blushed madly and slipped in the door, revealing little as possible.

Sasuke sighed. _What is the idiot doing_ _ **now**_ He could here vigorous rearrangement going on behind the wall. _Whatever, it's his business._ He glanced back at the door. _Ah, what the heck, I want to see what's going on. It could be a serious matter- drugs, alcohol, gay porn… Wait, I can't really say much myself about that last one._ Sasuke thought, remembering his well-hidden stash at his own apartment. He grabbed the handle and turned it, almost laughing at the scene before him.

Naruto, who was currently trying to shove a huge poster of Zach Effron in his closet and kick some Zach Effron pillows under his bed, tripped over a pair of Zach Effron boxers. The comforter on his bed was huddled in a pile, covered by an orange blanket. They must be Zach Effron, too. Even the carpet was freakin' Zach Effrons face, printed over and over again.

"AAH! Sa-Sasuke, ah ha ha!" Naruto laughed nervously. "What brings you in here? Didn't I say you could wait outside?" Naruto really hoped the blush would go away on his face, and take Sasuke with it out of his room.

The hen head walked calmly over to his bed and picked up his pillow.

"I never knew you had such a strong feeling for this guy." He looked at Naruto.

"W-well, I-I… Kind of…" The blond sputtered out. Sasuke fingered a square lump under the pillowcase, and pulled out whatever it was. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as he took in the sight before him; he could even feel something stirring in his lower part.

"GAAH NOOO!!!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke, who just stood there still staring at the picture, thus allowing Naruto to snatch it away.

Naruto's heart thumped madly as he clutched to photo to his chest. A photo of the naked (and in Naruto's, and maybe Sasuke's opinion, very sexy) Zach Effron.

"Naruto… What _was_ that? Don't tell me you use it to… Oh, God." Despite the situation, Naruto managed to chuckle.

"Looks like I'm not the only one turned on by Zach." Naruto motioned down Sasuke.

"What're you—HOLYCUBICLES!" Sasuke's face glowed red as he jumped towards the bathroom. He had to admit though, Naruto had good taste when it came to those kinds of things. Not saying Zach Effron, the prince of **young girl's** dreams, was a nice choice, but that picture was really, **really** , good. _Wait a minute. If he has a picture like_ _ **that**_ _, does it mean Naruto is gay??_

Sasuke sighed as he finished his business and flushed the toilet. _Only time will tell…_

He emerged to find Naruto waiting with the water, paint thinner, and towels. _Oh right, my whole backside is covered in white paint._ The commotion from previous events had made him forget.

Naruto groaned painfully when he saw the back of Sasuke's paint covered shirt. "Well, I guess we can start by trying to wash your clothes. You can borrow mine while we wait.

He disappeared into his room to retrieve a bright orange shirt and a pair of tight skater pants.

Sasuke eyed the clothes skeptically. "You like to wear this kind of stuff?" He understood the shirt, it was Naruto's favorite colour, but the super tight pants?

Naruto pouted, "Hey, those pants are actually quite nice and form fitting!" _Yep, he's definitely gay, or close to it._ Sasuke thought about his own sexuality. _Well, I am too, but I've never worn gay clothes before. Except that one time, but that doesn't count._ Sasuke changed quickly, trying not to shower Naruto's carpet with dried paint chips.

He looked at him self in the mirror. _The orange looks terrible… But I think I do like these pants._ He grabbed his own clothes and handed them off to Naruto.

"Hey blondie, where did you get these pants?" Hell yeah, he was going to buy his own pair.

Naruto grinned slyly. "Did you find yourself liking those? Heh, Dehlia's is the place."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. That was a girl store!

"D-Dehlia's??"

"Yeah, but you can have those if you want, they got a little too big for me after I went on a diet. A _ramen_ diet." Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how that would make a person lose weight. Also, did Naruto have a job or something? He must support himself somehow…

"Anyway, thanks."

Naruto flashed another smile. "No problem. Now, let's see about his paint in your hair…"

After some struggling and major hair loss, the last of the paint was out. Naruto threw Sasuke a dry towel. "This is to dry your hair, which looks really weird without all that gel, and I'll go check on your clothes in the dryer."

The raven growled as the blond disappeared from sight, and dabbed at his scalp. Naruto returned minutes later with Sasuke's clothes in hand.

"Well, there's still a faint stain, but it isn't too noticeable.

"That's fine," Sasuke quickly took off the suffocatingly orange shirt, and replaced it with his dark blue one, now with a slight white tint, but left on the pants. Naruto took back the shirt and glanced at the clock, his stomach had spoken to him.

"WOAH! It's already 7:47! Do your parents know where you are?! They must be worried sick!" Apparently taking out the paint had taken longer than expected.

"Calm down, Naruto, it's alright. My parents died when I was seven, so I live alone nobody's going to worry bout me." Sasuke didn't seem very upset about his parents, or he just didn't show it.

"I see… Wow, we're just alike! Neither of us have parents, and we live alone."

"Yeah, I guess. By the way, thanks for… Everything." Naruto smiled widely.

"Sure, any time hen head! I feel we can start on the right track from now on. Hey, what do you say to us lonely guys going to get some ramen together??"

Sasuke managed a small smile back; the guy obviously seemed very excited about meeting someone with a similar background to his.

"Um… Sure."

"All right!" Naruto clenched a fist. "It's always more fun to eat dinner with a friend!"

Sasuke really did smile at this. He, Uchiha Sasuke, had just made a friend. Not a Neji or a Gaara, but an actual friend (who's also very cute). And it felt good.


	3. CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto got up from the ground and rubbed the back of his head. He had just gotten fired. "WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW ME, I COULD WALK OUT MYSELF!!!" he bellowed at the front entrance of a grocery store (which is probably the only grocery store in Konoha).

"Hey blond-head, what are you doing on the ground?" Naruto looked upwards and squirmed because the sun shined in his eyes. When he finally got used to the bright glaring light, he saw a longhaired figure standing over him with their hair flowing majestically in the wind.

"Neji? Why are you here and not stalking Sasuke?"

"Oh well um, I noticed you hanging around Sasuke a lot," Neji's eyes gleamed with a hint of jealousy.

"Well yes, we're good friends," Naruto noticed the gleam in Neji's eyes and decided to tease him. "Actually, we're **really** good friends. B.F.F.s."

"WELL, he's mine and Gaara's," Neji scoffed.

"Huh? He doesn't even like you people," Naruto scrambled up and dusted off his sparkly rainbow pants.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, we're his posse," Neji sobbed and crossed his arms. Naruto raised one eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Gaara sat in the bushes by the store, observing the situation. _Hm, Naruto has no right to talk to Neji like that…_ Gaara suddenly realized what he had just thought and blushed. _Not that I care…_

Naruto was getting annoyed by Neji.

"It just happens to be that Sasuke asked me to go read depressing poetry with him,"

he bragged, sticking out his tongue.

"AHH!" the beautiful haired kid squealed, "he never asked ME to read poetry with him!" Neji dove behind a nearby bush crying, when suddenly he crashed into something on the other side.

"GAARA? How do you always show up in the strangest places?" sobbed the fair-haired boy and clung onto the red head. Naruto shook his head and headed toward the bookstore; surely Sasuke was reading there or something… Maybe he could help him with his problem.

Over the period of two or three weeks previous, Naruto had gotten a habit of asking Sasuke for help for all of his problems. Sasuke was helpful, sympathetical, and most of all he fun to stare at while he was explaining things. Naruto licked his lips and started walking in a weird fashion, his fists up near his chest moving up and down wildly, and his butt swinging from side to side. Some women behind him stared, slightly disturbed.

He burst through the door of the bookstore, called Book's Readalot, and saw Sasuke wide-eyed about to put a book on a shelf. Sasuke dropped the book in surprise, but then quickly snatched it up from the blood-red carpet.

The blond-head looked around noticing that the store was more light and cheery than he had expected. The walls were a relaxing blue shade with crisp white trim, and beautiful architectural details. The bookshelves were black and the ceiling and floor crimson red.

Naruto knew he had been watching too many interior design shows. He pranced up to the still shocked Uchiha and grabbed the book out of his hands.

" 'Depressing Screenplays' by EmoMcRomance," Naruto read out loud and scoffed.

"Shh, not so loud!" Sasuke whispered and put a finger on Naruto's mouth. Naruto blushed wildly and took a couple of steps backwards, almost tumbling over a stack of Mary Kate and Ashley book.

"Ahem. Anyways, I just got fired, hen head," chuckled Naruto and inconspicuously eyed the girly books he just tripped over.

"Oh um, for what?" Sasuke said, putting more books on the shelves.

"Eating ramen off the shelves in the grocery store, and I can't find another job."

"Right… Wait! How about you work here?" Sasuke put his books down and ran towards a back room, "I'll ask my boss!"

"Wait, you work here?" Naruto said and glanced back at the stack of books on the floor.

"Yeah!" Sasuke's yell faded out as he shut the door. A couple of minutes later he emerged with a uniform. Naruto quickly hid a bag of purchased books behinds his back.

"Um… Ok, thanks! I have to go get something from my house now!" Naruto chattered and ran off. Sasuke stared after the nervous blond. _He really is cute,_ Sasuke thought to himself and cleared his throat to avoid giggling at Naruto's silliness.

He was in the middle of ordering some specially ordered books when Naruto came dashing back, afraid to get fired again before even starting. The raven looked up from his work.

"Naruto, the boss is waiting in the back for you to do an interview." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks, Sasuke!"

"Sure. Good luck." Naruto waved as he disappeared behind the door to the manager's lair. An old man around the age of fifty with long, spiky white hair waited with a clipboard. Naruto noticed a red toad key chain hanging off it. The toad man, _hey, even resembles a toad a little bit,_ gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm Jiraiya, the manager, and you can just sit down here while I ask you a few questions…" He motioned to a blue swivel across from him.

"Ah, okay," Naruto placed the uniform under the chair and sat down.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "And your name is…?"

"Oh, right! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!" The blond grinned cheekily and thumbs-upped the toad man.

"Alrighty then, Naruto. First question: Have you ever had a job before?" He was already writing something on the clipboard.

"Yes sir, I used to work at a grocery store, but got fired for eating the ramen on the shelves." Jiraiya stopped whatever he was writing and laughed.

"You're a man after my own heart! I used to get fired for all kinds of things like that. Okay, next. Your age, birthday, and favorite colour."

"Um 17, October 10, and… Orange?" Naruto was somewhat confused about the colour thing.

"What's the average velocity of a Swallow carrying a coconut?"

"African or European Swallow?" The questioned just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Good question." Jiraiya marked something else down.

"You find a hobo on the street. What do you do?"

"Say 'hello' and give him my newspaper."

"What is the capitol of Malaysia?"

"Um… Quebec?"

"What do you think of bagels?"

"They're hot and sexy."

"If you were in love with your best friend, but you didn't think they liked you back, how would you handle the situation?" Naruto had to think about that for a minute.

"I would probably just come out and say my feelings, hoping for a good turn out."

"You say this knowing you might never speak to this friend again if the friendship breaks?"

"I-I guess… But if it were a true friend, then he wouldn't leave like that."

Jiraiya looked at him strangely, "… He?" Naruto blushed and laughed nervously.

"A heh… You know, just as a generic term… I meant she, honestly!" Jiraiya sighed and scribbled some more down.

"Right. Okay, I like you, you can have the job." The sunshine coloured head of hair stared in disbelief.

"EH?! Just as simple as that??"

"Sure, why not? I'm too lazy to think of any other questions. You may begin work now. I'll leave your schedule at the front cashier, so don't forget to grab it in about fifteen minutes."

"Th-thanks," Naruto stood up and bowed, catching a glimpse of what was on the clipboard. _What? The only thing I see on that clipboard is a bunch of doodles of big-boobed women!_ He pointed at the paper, "Y-you pervert! What's with all the doodles?! Did you not write down anything I said at all?"

The perverted toad man looked down at his paper and scratched his head. "It's… It's inspiration for my books!!!"

Naruto eyed him suspiciously before walking out the office. "Whatever." He shook his head and, uniform in hand, made his way back towards the anxious Uchiha. Relief spread through Sasuke's face as the blond walked up grinning and waving the uniform.

"How'd it go?" Sasuke scanned a book for a customer, ringing up the total.

"Great! But… That Jiraiya guy is really strange. He doodled porno girls while interviewing me, and didn't tell me anything about the store! How am I supposed to know what to do?"

Sasuke murmured thanks to the eavesdropping customer, and came around from behind the counter, placing a 'closed' sign in plain view of people passing by. "Here, throw on your uniform and I'll show you around." Naruto pulled the apron-like thing over his head and hurriedly followed his friend around the store, trying to remember every little detail.

They were almost done with the tour when Sasuke noticed the overwhelmed look on Naruto's face. "Don't worry, after working here a few days, you'll learn everything. You're a fast learner, so work here will be a breeze in no time." A smile was returned for the compliment.

"As long as you're here to help, I'm sure it'll all work out!" The convincingly unemotional Uchiha blushed slightly and rounded the corner, coughing to shake off the awkward feeling.

"And this is the… Um… Gay and lesbian section." His voice wavered a bit with the last part.

"I see." Naruto glanced over the books, trying not to get too distracted, but one in particular caught his eye. "What is this…? 'Hot Cops??'" He grabbed the book, and his eye twitched involuntarily. On the cover of 'Hot Cops' was a policeman, muscular and smirking seductively at the viewers. Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"Things that turn on Naruto: Zach Effron and muscular police men. Anything else I should know about?"

Naruto jumped up and nearly dropped the book on his foot. "Th-that's not true!!! About the police men!" Sasuke smirked at the cute foxish red face.

"But you don't deny Zach Effron, right?" Wow, he was fun to tease.

"Sasuke! He turns you on, too! You know it!" he said in protest, but still not denying the movie star at all.

The more mature teen grumbled at the memory. How embarrassing.

"Ok, fine, but at least I don't keep his naked picture in my pillow to practice my kissing on." Naruto's skin now resembled that of a tomato's.

"I-I don't need to practice my kissing!"

"Oh? So you've actually had experience kissing a girl, one who was willing?" Sasuke used the gender 'girl' to test out Naruto's sex preference. He knew Naruto wouldn't lie about something like that; he was too honest.

"W-well, not exactly…" Naruto hesitated, for a very bad feeling had settled in his stomach.

Bingo.

"Then… It was a guy, right?" The victim of Sasuke's torture choked on his own spit, but quickly regained his composure.

"And what if I said it was?" If Sasuke wanted to wage a war with him because of his kissing engagements, then bring it on!

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. "Nothing in particular. Just wondering if you were willing to admit it. No girl would have wanted to kiss you, anyway. You probably suck at it."

Naruto forced a strained smile. "Oh yeah, I suck really _well_ , too." _Shoot, he turned my insult into a compliment!_ Sasuke had opened his mouth to say something in return, but was roughly grabbed from the front of his work apron and had Naruto's lips forced upon his own. Sasuke's heart fluttered and his eyes widened. Forgetting it was just a demonstration for proving him wrong; he pushed back into the kiss, groping at Naruto's mouth with a hand traveling up his back and around his neck. The blond boy had just licked the raven-head's lip to begin sucking on it when they were both interrupted from behind.

"So Naruto, I see you got a boyfriend?" Kiba smirked, poking Naruto's head.

"WHAT? NO.. I mean.. not really," Naruto blushed and corrected himself glancing over to Sasuke hoping he'd react. Sasuke quietly pulled himself together and glared at the new kid.

"No dogs allowed in the bookstore," he calmly said and glared at the tiny not-very-cleverly disguised dog hiding in Kiba's hood.

"CRAP AKAMARU WE"VE BEEN FOUND OUT!!" the dog-lover pulled his hood tighter around his head and dashed out of Book's Readalot. _Hmm, well at least I got me revenge,_ Sasuke pouted, missing the kiss already. Naruto looked somewhat disappointed.

"OH! I'm supposed to get my schedule," said the blond-head and also dashed off.

"Gah, this is just not my day," Sasuke shook his head and headed towards the bathroom. He was going to make plans on how to get Naruto alone again, whatever it takes, but first he had to get rid of THAT. Sasuke looked down at his pants. _I blame the hot cops._

Naruto sighed as he picked up his schedule

"So many things to do," the fox-boy headed towards the endless rows of bookshelves.. this was going to take a long time. Another worker sympathetically frowned at him. _Maybe working here was a bad idea..._ Naruto turned his head just in time to get a glance of Sasuke speed walking towards the bathroom. _So I am a good kisser,_ he smiled and touched his lips, _I have got to do that again, but actually seriously._

Sasuke emerged a couple of minutes later out of the bathroom. _That took me waay longer than it usually does._ The Uchiha noticed that Naruto was having difficulties and pulled on his shirt collar. Sasuke nervously edged towards the source of all his awkwardness and hoped nobody could see him blushing. Naruto just glanced at him and smiled casually. _Well I guess the kiss didn't mean anything to him... well it was just a way to prove himself right, why would it mean anything,_ Sasuke took a deep breath and strolled in the opposite direction to the cash registers, leaving poor Naruto with a truck-load of misplaced books he had to put back into place.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"HEY EVERYBODY NARUTO HAS A BOYFRIEEEND!!!" Kiba ran around the street outside Book's Readalot yelling the false news.

"KIBA SHUT UP THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Naruto sprinted out the front door, jumping at Kiba and shoving a hand over his mouth.

"Mmnf!" Temari just so happened to be walking by at that moment.

"What's all this about??" Kiba stuck out his tongue.

"YUCK! Kiba you sicko, you licked my hand!" Naruto waved it around as if trying to disinfect the germs, giving Kiba the opportunity to say the information he needed.

"Naruto was in the store kiss--"

"GAAH!! No, don't tell her, idiot!" He once again lunged at Kiba, knocking him to the ground. Temari pulled out her purple fan, smirking into it.

"Oh, Naruto admits he was kissing a guy, but just doesn't want **me** to know? I wonder why…" Though she practically already knew who that _guy_ was. The blood rushed to Naruto's face.

"I was just proving to the hen head that I was a good kisser! Ask Kiba, he knows about my abilities." Though Naruto didn't really have a chance to fully unleash his kissing demon, he figured Sasuke had gotten the picture. _He_ _ **did**_ _rush off to the bathroom after that._ Naruto chuckled to himself.

Kiba blushed lightly, "Well, I have to admit, it **was** pretty good…" He stated while rubbing his chin.

The fan girl put down her fan, holding it by her side. "Just wondering, but… Why were you and Kiba, you know, in the park that one time?"

Naruto shrugged. "We were just curious, I guess." There was no lie in this statement. Kiba and him were friends, nothing more. He thought about Sasuke. _My friendship with him is different than with Kiba. It feels deeper, more understanding or something._

He breathed in and shook his head. "I've got to get back to work, guys. See you around." He waved and turned to return to the job of sorting books. Temari and Kiba waved goodbye also, walking off to look at some holographic kitty stickers displayed in a window.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and pulled out his work schedule. _I wonder what Sasuke's schedule is…_ He waltzed over to where the dark-haired teen sat reading the 'Depressing Screenplays' book.

"Hey hen head, shouldn't you be working?" Naruto put his hands on his hips and looked down at the book-absorbed guy.

"I'm on break," he simply stated, not looking up from his page.

"Okay. Oh, do you have your schedule? I want to see if we ever work together." The blond fingered the string ties on his apron. Why did it seem so awkward asking him that?

Sasuke pulled a crumpled piece of paper out from his back pocket and tossed it to him, his eyes _still_ glued to the book.

"Um… Thanks." Naruto smoothed out the paper and compared. "Hey we work at the same time on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and next Saturday. Sundays are off days for me." _Boy, those days without Sasuke will sure be long… At least we've still got school._ Naruto sighed and looked at his unresponsive friend, who had merely muttered a 'hn.'

He pulled up a chair and sat next to Sasuke. "That book must be really interesting." Sasuke finally placed a Pikachu-patterned bookmark in the screenplay book and glanced up at Naruto.

"I want to be an actor one day." Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"That's… An interesting job," mumbled Naruto and scratched the back of his head.

"Well um, I always wanted to be a cook," Naruto said and clenched a fist.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Sasuke replied, remembering the train of old ramen cups in his kitchen.

"Well, why do you want to be an actor anyway?" Sasuke smiled a genuine smile.

"You can be any one or anything you want. You can be an animal, a tree, or even a gay person." Some question aroused at the last one, but Naruto dismissed it.

"Hm, sounds fun. I might look into it."

"Here, you can borrow my 'Beginners Guide to Acting,' if you want." Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out the battered book.

"You carry it around with you? You must really like it…" It was obviously so torn up because of the number of times it was read by Sasuke. "Thanks, hen head!" He took the book carefully and began heading back to the books he was sorting. "I've got to get back to work, so I'll read it later."

"Okay." Sasuke also got up to return to the cash register.

Naruto thumbed through the book, and instantly landed on a page that had been opened many times. _Hm? What's this-- EH?!_ Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "HOW TO MAKE REALISTIC SEX NOISES?!" He yelled a little too loudly. All the people around him stared, their eyes bugging out. Naruto blushed and hid his face behind the book. _Why would Sasuke want to look at that page so much?_

Naruto waved goodbye to Sasuke. "You better AIM me later tonight!" he called over his shoulder.

"Sure," was the response from the raven. Naruto slung his work apron over his shoulder and headed back towards his apartment, he couldn't afford a car. He rounded the corner and climbed the stairs leading up to his humble abode.

"Ah, home, sweet home!" He switched on the light and threw the apron over a kitchen chair, tacking his work schedule to the refrigerator. He had already eaten dinner at work, they had (to his pleasure) a small Starbucks (coffee shop) section with some food in it.

He clicked on the monitor to his computer and smiled. Sasuke was on AIM, just like Naruto asked. Fingers clacked on the keyboard, engaging the other user in a chat.

foxyblondzacheffronlover101: _hey hen head u actually came._

ripslashslashbleeddie72: _I generally keep my word, blondie._

foxyblondzacheffronlover101: _so… what r u doing?_

ripslashslashbleeddie72: _Investigating drama colleges._

foxyblondzacheffronlover101: _lol i havent even thought about college yet._

ripslashslashbleeddie72: _You should, there's only a few months of school left. It's already March._

foxyblondzacheffronlover101: _true… but truth is i dont know what i want 2 do when i grow up._

ripslashslashbleeddie72: _You'll find it one day, hopefully soon. You could always cook, like you wanted._

Naruto rubbed a slightly tired eye. He would do that, but… He didn't like the thought of being separated from Sasuke forever after this school year. _Oh shoot! This year is almost over!_ He began to panic, and stole a glance at the 'Beginners Guide to Acting.' _I really should read that book._

foxyblondzacheffronlover101: _i dunno. maybe ill look a little more into acting like u said. it really does sound interesting._

ripslashslashbleeddie72: _That's great. Oh, remember that song Kakashi had playing in his car a few weeks ago?_

Sasuke sighed. He really hoped Naruto would like acting enough to go to a drama college. _The same college as me_. He really did like Naruto a lot, and blushed at the thought.

foxyblondzacheffronlover101: _oh r u finally going to tell me y u said not 2 ask about it?_

ripslashslashbleeddie72: _Yeah. Go to this website and see for yourself; meatspin (dot com)._

He leaned back in his chair and waited for Naruto to go to the site and respond. He waited. And waited. And waited. _Gah, what's taking him so long? I think I only got through about forty-five spins, which doesn't take that long._ He got up to go pour some grape juice and grab his book. He came back, and Naruto _still_ hadn't replied. After reading for about 11 minutes and 62 seconds (wait, what?) Naruto finally typed back a shaky message.

foxyblondzacheffronlover101: _1201 spins… wow that was disturbing. i dont think ill b able 2 sleep 2nite._

Sasuke's eye twitched. 1,201… How did he do it?!

ripslashslashbleeddie72: _Impressive. I only got to forty-five._

foxyblondzacheffronlover101: _lol that means we r both officially gay XD_

You just don't know how true that is, Naruto.

ripslashslashbleeddie72: _I guess. Oh, it's getting late. I'm going to go on to bed. Talk to you later._

foxyblondzacheffronlover101: _k bye._

ripslashslashbleeddie72 has logged out.

Naruto looked at the clock. It was only eleven! _Ah well, to each his own._ He rolled back his chair and stretched. _Might as well read that book, I can never sleep at this time on a weekend._ He flipped open to the first page and began.

The clocked turned 7:30 am, flipping on the buzzer that awoke Naruto for school. He groaned and rolled out of bed, wishing to go back to sleep. He had stayed up late the previous night trying to finish the book Sasuke had given him on Saturday. Today was Monday, and it was a 700-page book on learning how to be an actor. The book had grabbed Naruto's attention from the start, so he read it nonstop until he at last finished it at 3:29 this morning, and he was definitely feeling it today, too.

He just lay on the floor until his stomach complained to him. Grunting, he slowly pulled himself up and stumbled to the bathroom for teeth brushing. He never brushed his hair, so why start now?

Face washed, breakfast eaten, pants on, the five-minute journey to school began. Naruto pulled on his neon orange jacket and threw his bag over his shoulder, preparing himself. Oh, did I mention the five-minute journey included running full-speed, and school started in 4.5 minutes?

The messy-haired blond inhaled deeply and took off, sprinting like a mad man. Some innocent pedestrians stared as he passed. _What, have they never seen a kid run this fast before?_ Naruto grinned smugly and puffed out his chest, pumping his fists harder. He reached the front of the school, breathing heavily, and skipped up the stairs four at a time.

Bursting through the school doors, he headed towards Kakashi's class. Kakashi was always late, Naruto knew that, but it seemed whenever Naruto was late, Kakashi was on time, so he just tried to make it before the bell.

And he did. He huffed and puffed, trying to regain the original amount of air back into his lungs. The bell rang, Kakashi not being there, and Sasuke (followed by Gaara and Neji) made his way over to the lucky human.

Amusement flickered in the dark-haired teen's eyes when he looked at Naruto, despite Neji going on and on in the background about how many times he brushed his hair last night.

"Morning, Naruto. Did you uh… Have some difficulties this morning? With your brain?" Sasuke glanced again at the source of his amusement.

"What're you--? Oh." Naruto looked down and scratched his head. How did his pants get on backwards?

Sasuke snickered at the bewildered look on Naruto's face.

"It's amazing that you can come all this way and _still_ not realize you were wearing your clothes the wrong way. Idiot." Sasuke bopped Naruto on the head with a fist.

"Ow! HEY, it was because I was trying to finish that book you gave me, you chicken butt-shaped head kid!" Naruto pounced, poking him rather hard in every area he could reach above the waist, getting called rather crude names by the victim. Quite on the contrary, Sasuke's insides we're giggling for joy. _He read the whole thing! That's a good sign._

Kiba looked at the scene and sneaked over to where Gaara was standing. Surprisingly, neither Gaara nor Neji tried to stop Naruto from attacking their beloved Sasuke.

There was still a tiny hint of jealousy in their eyes, however.

"Say, would you like to make a bet?" the dog-boy asked, elbowing Gaara. "I bet that by the end of this month those two," he pointed at the boys struggling on the floor, "will be going out by the end of the month. How about it?"

"Hmm," Gaara considered all the facts. Him and Neji were hardly part of Sasuke's vision anymore. He pulled out some money.

"Noo, not for money. It has to be something embarrassing like…" Kiba thought for a little while. "LIKE SEXY-NO-JUTSU!"

Gaara got wide-eyed.

"What did you say?"

"You know, that thing Naruto always does. Whoever loses has to do sexy-no-jutsu and run around the school."

Gaara thought to himself for a moment before nodding his head. _If I lose, I'll just kill him._ He thought and walked off.

Kakashi finally came back, after about twenty-five minutes into class, and called everybody's attention. "CHILDREN this is history class, as I hope you all ready know, and it's time for another project.

Many groans were received for the news.

"I like to call it 'Mass Group Projects.' A group of five to seven of you get together and make something. You'll probably have to meet after school some time to get it finished, though."

A sad looking child raised his hand. "B-but sir, what is the project we're supposed to be making?"

Kakashi-sensei stroked his masked chin, thinking about it. Then he smiled happily and simply said, "I have no clue. The group decides. It must relate to the chapter we're studying, and bonus will be for creativity. Now go, get into groups."

Naruto hung his head; that was Kakashi for you. The students scrambled around, trying to get in groups with all their friends. Of course Neji and Gaara were in a group with Sasuke. Not wanting to leave them along, Naruto joined. Soon Kiba followed behind, along with Shino and Rock-Lee.

"Okay, I think we have enough team members already," Sasuke didn't really like working in large groups. The fuzzy-eyebrows punched to air.

"All right, my partners of youth! The more the merrier! HEY, COME JOIN OUR GROUP EVERYBOD-- YAGH!!!" Rock-Lee was restrained to the ground by several of the people in the group.

"Enough of that, eyebrows man." Kiba glared at the overly excited juvenile.

"Great, I have to work with this guy!"

"Somebody file a restraining order against him!"

Naruto massaged his brain; this would be very difficult.

"Okay guys, since class is almost over already, we should decide a place to meet and get started on this." Everyone thought for a moment.

"It'll have to be this weekend, I'm busy this week."

"You people aren't coming over to my house, that would be too unsanitary!"

"I vote we go to Naruto's apartment!"

"Oh, Naruto has an apartment? It's decided then!"

"YOOUUUTH!!!"

"Wait, what? I never said you could come to my place!" Naruto panicked, he had never had anyone over before except Sasuke when he had paint in his hair.

"Oh well, we're coming anyways." The blonde's nostrils flared, he hadn't agreed to anything!

Sasuke shrugged apologetically to Naruto as the rest of the team went off to discuss the latest updates on Runescape. "Sorry about that. Do you want me to help you clean?"

Naruto smiled his foxy smile. "Sure, thank you. It might not be too bad…" He would find out soon enough.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei? When exactly is the project due?"

"Hm?" the teacher looked up from the perverted book he was reading. "Oh, it'll be due… Next Tuesday. No, Wednesday. Well, maybe Monday. I don't really care, just sometime next week."

Again with the Kakashi-ness. Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he hit his head against the wall. Will this madness ever end?!


End file.
